Harold
'''Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V '''is one of the contestants staying at the Total Drama Throwback Resort. He formerly competed in Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, and Total Drama World Tour. Personaity Harold is an obnoxious nerd who thinks he knows everything. He is a chaotic being who is extremely interested in Japanese culture and swords. He considers himself more valid than Trent on account of him owning a katana and Trent not. Harold is a racist, fetishizing, weeaboo bastard. He's also shown to be kind of sexist, homophobic (despite being bi), and overall a dumbass. Harold is your problematic least fav. He's not Zeke levels of this stuff, but he's Bad. Harold thinks that every crime is deserving of the death penalty, and he wishes that everyone goes to Hell after they die no matter what. He is arrogant and often explains every little thing to everyone, and is even belittling to his friends at times. This is shown especially with Cody, when he tried to explain what "Konichiwa" means, and also when he trash talked Cody for not knowing bear survival skills. Harold thinks he is straight. He is wrong. Harold is known to frequently make "Harold Noises". Notable Events Harold attempted to ward off the bear (aka Izzy) when it came on property with his sword. He did not succeed. Harold is also the one who ended up revealing that Sadie was actually Ezekiel in disguise. He partook in the pwning of Zeke, by hitting him with the blunt side of his katana and supplying swords for the others to borrow, so long as they don't break them and return them to him by sunrise. Harold challenged Sammy to a sword fight and after getting mad at her for laughing at him, Harold sliced Sammy’s arm with his katana. He received a lot of negative backlash, and was challenged to fight Katie and Sky. He lost quickly when he tried to pick up his sword by the pointy side and cut his hand. Harold siglehandedly started the Harold Zeke Hunt (No Girls Allowed). He initially planned on only taking Tyler and Cody, but ended up losing all authority of his team once Trent was recruited. Harold’s codenamr in the hunt was initially Your Mom, which was to be said in any langauge (English speakers tended to default to the Japanese variation). However, Trent eventually changed it to Skinny Penis/Thin Penis after he wouldn’t stop teasing Cody and annoying literally everyone else. Harold was a member of the Left Team. Harold did not get a chance to participate in the actual killing of Zeke, because it was too dark and when he finally found Zeke he witnessed Katie fucking kill him. Harold was notably one of the sole people who did not go to the Calm Down Room, as he was unphased emotionally by the murder. Harold refused to leave Trent’s room when Tyler was asking him to Prom, which caused Cody to try to coax him out by promising to be his “bitch”. Shortly after Trenr negotiated with Harold and took Cody’s place as his bitch. Harold later got kicked out of the suit store while shopping with the two for pulling a katana on Jake. He then got arrested for holding his sword to a Sears employee’s neck and demanding a 20% discount on a windbreaker. Harold threw a jar of his special Harold’s Holy Heat Hating Hsunblock at Dawn. It hurt. Harold committed identity theft with Eva after texting Bill pretending to be Marlon and revealing Marlon's unfaithfulness. Gwen broke Harold's arm once because he wouldn't stop telling Noah beaver facts. Notable Quotes * "THIS PAVEMENT IS IDIOT!!" * "あなたわばか、ツレントーくん！わたしわ日本語のかみさま！おもしろいですね？" (You idiot, Trent-kun. I am a Japanese girl! Interesting?) * "Don't like, kill me, but why are you all, like, fully prepared to die for Cody?" * "*you’re." * "I am not your B word!" * "plus, it’s like, totally unfair to take advantage of Cody’s twinkhood like that. I’m just saying." * "I wish that when anyone died, they would like, go to hell, no matter what." * "Cops suck! I think everyone should get the death penalty, no matter what crime they commit." * "You fricker! Never insult my oka-san again!" * "Bold of you to assume I don't always carry two katanas." * "お前はもう死んでいる." (You are already dead.) * "Someone, bring me the body. It's frickin' Harold time." * "I started this whole thing. And then the gays took it over." * “romance is dead, Katie. It’s officially dead.” * "I’m not gay, but like, Leonard is a sexy beast. Gosh! Im just saying. Heterosexually." * "All you need to know is there were two people peeing on each other, Noah. Answer the question." * "I thought now that I’m a gay everyone would like me. Hmph." * "OHHHH! Because you’re transgendering!" * "Ah Good, more gays. You may enter." * "Gosh! Shut up! Or else I’ll say the f word!" * "Using their broad, scaly tail, beavers will forcefully slap the water as an alarm signal to other beavers in the area that a predator is approaching." * "You know. When you accidentally stab your mouth with the sword. It adds a metallic flavor. It’s pretty good when paired with fruity flavors." * "I don't see why I should use my katana for evil. I just use it for Harold." Trivia * Harold is a bottom. Specifically, a powerbottom. * Harold bought his favorite katana off of eBay and it's a fake. * Harold refuses to swear. ** This resolve is broken once, when Harold, in a fit of anger, calls Trent his bitch ** Harold's mouth will not physically let him say fuck. * Harold won prom king. Category:Harold Category:TDT Characters Category:Bisexual Characters